Republic of Zealandia Wiki
Zealandia Zealandia '( /ziːˈlændiə/; Axipaal: Сйæлландиа, translit. ''Sjællandia) is an island country located in the South Pacific Ocean. The country is comprised of two major landmasses - the North Island and the South Island. Zealandia is situated some 1,500 kilometers (900 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometers (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Thanks to its remoteness, it was one of the last places to be settled by humans, with the indigenous Zealandian people not arriving to the islands until roughly 100 BCE. Due to this extreme isolation, Zealandia developed many species of endemic flora and fauna that are found nowhere else on earth. Zealandia is a country of coastal plains, high mountain peaks on the South Island and impressive volcanic cones - some of which are active - on the North Island. It has splendid beaches all along its coastline, where over three quarters of the population lives. The first Zealandian people arrived on the North and South Islands between 200 and 100 BCE. These ancient people, the ancestors of today's Zealandians, originated in the North Caucasus mountains in West Asia, and have genetic and linguistic ties to the Northern Germanic tribes present in the region at the time. At some point in their history, these ancient peoples were forced out of their home and entered a period of nomadic existence, wandering through Asia as unwelcome guests. Eventually, these people found the unsettled islands of New Zealand. From roughly 1200 CE through 1700 CE, Zealandia experienced a feudal period much like that of Japan and Western Europe. The first Europeans arrived in large numbers with the expeditions of English Captain James Cook, and with the introduction of European weapons, the country was united not long after in 1780 CE by the country's first king, Aleksander I. Today, Zealandia is a highly developed country with a high standard of living. The country ranks highly in international comparisons of national performance, such as health, education, economic freedom and quality of life. Long a rural, agrarian society, over the 20th century the country has transformed into a diverse market economy. Though the country is largely post-industrial, many heavy industries continue to thrive in Zealandia, such as the shipbuilding and manufacturing industries. Legislative authority is vested in both the Presidency and the Legislative branch, or Parliament. Zealandia is divided into 8 provinces and 1 territory, with 5 overseas dependencies as well. Zealandia is a member of the United Nations, Commonwealth of Nations, G20, ANZUS, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, Pacific Islands Forum, and Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation and other intergovernmental organizations. Etymology The name Zealandia comes from the Axipaal word sjael, meaning soul, and the suffix -land. The origin of this name is thought to lie with the special nature the land holds in Zealandian culture and traditional religion. Before the arrival of Christianity, Zealandian popular religion viewed nature as an essential part of the human soul, and this has carried over into both modern religion and attitudes as well as the name of the country itself. History Archaeological evidence shows that the first people of Zealandia came around 100 BCE. Though no record exist about these people, genetic research and linguistic history have explained a lot about the history of the Zealandian people. '''The First Zealandians The first Zealandians originated alongside northern Germanic nomads in northern Europe, but moved in ancient prehistory to the Pontic Steppe on the Black Sea. The cause of this move is debated, but it is likely that the peoples were separated from their Germanic cousins by raiding peoples, enslaved, and then brought to allies in the North Caucuses as spoils of war. For reasons unknown, these people fled their homes and moved eastward, with the majority of other Caucasian groups settling in the Northern Indian subcontinent. The Zealandians, however, pressed eastward, eventually arriving in Indonesia and Australia. After being forced out of these places by native peoples, The Zealandians took to the seas and eventually found the islands known as New Zealand. Previous to the migration, Zealandians lived alongside Proto-Germanic tribes in the Pontic Steppes and Baltic plains. The language of Zealandians shares a common ancestor with many of the Scandinavian languages, as well as some now extinct East Germanic languages. Even though it is far removed from today’s Germanic languages, this linguistic connection helps identify where the Zealandian people originated from. Recent research by geneticists have yielded remarkable results into the history and origins of the Zealandian people and have established connections genetically with other ethnic groups in Western Asia. Zealandians have a high prevalence of Haplogroup G in their Y-DNA groups, among the highest in the world. Since Armenians, Georgians, Circassians and Persians also have this characteristic, geneticists have been able to conclude with certainty that the people of modern-day Zealandia share close biological ties to the peoples of the Caucasus and Western Asia. Ancient History The Zealandians brought with them rice, which had been cultivated in the areas they had previously passed through before arriving in Zealandia. In the wet, temperate to subtropical climate of the islands, rice grew well and became the staple grain for the civilization. Pottery dated to the last century BCE are some of the first examples of evidence to agrarian and communal lifestyles found in Zealandia. The migrants brought with them metallurgy and archery learned in Asia, and by the 2nd century CE were established into various small states. Zealandia, due to its isolation, had little contact with the outside world, and occasional expeditions to Australia and interactions with Aboriginal peoples there as well as visits from wayward Polynesian seafarers were the limit to outside human contact the Zealandians had. Throughout the ancient period, the people had domesticated the native llama and pheasants, and these animals joined the sheep, donkeys, and horses Zealandians had brought to the island. Otherwise, no new fauna had been introduced by the arrival of the Zealandians, as many had been too poor before their arrival to afford other animals. Religion played an important role in the daily lives of people in these early city states. Zealandian indigenous religion was heavily influenced by interactions with the faiths of south and east Asia. Temples, great and small appeared throughout the land, dedicated to the worship of countless nature spirits and deities. Zealandian religion is often compared to that of Shinto in Japan or Native American religions, due to its focus on nature and natural phenomena. By the 500s CE Zealandian indigenous culture had really began to take off. With writing systems borrowed from India, nascent Zealandian literature began to develop, as well as religiously inspired art and architecture. Poetry and art further advanced through the 700s CE. The Feudal Period Zealandia’s feudal period began around 1000CE, in a similar time frame to Japan and Europe’s feudal period. This time was characterized by the predominance of warrior-nobles – called Kreiger – who served the ruling class in the various Zealandian city-states. The Kreiger led peasant armies to war and defended the territory ruled by the nobleman they served. Like in other feudal systems, the Kreiger was rewarded with land and rice farms worked by serfs in exchange for his service. Wooden and some stone fortresses proliferated at this time, as the nobility sought to protect their fiefdoms from conquest by other lords. Literature and art continued to develop, and grand novels and epics about Zealandian history, folklore, and religious stories proliferated. Encouraged and funded by the nobility, or Holdanjel, as well as the Kreiger, a cultural flowering took place by specialists protected by their masters. It was also during the feudal period that the cities of Zealandia that exist today started to take off. Cities like Moynaq, Auckland and Vaalburg became important trading centers, and their lords became powerful and ruled over large areas. Farming techniques improved some during this period, and better yokes for llamas and donkeys enabled peasants to more easily till the land to plant rice, taro, cotton, and potatoes. First contact with the outside world (other than the limited encounters Zealandians had with Australian Aboriginals) came when Dutch explorer Abel Tasman stopped briefly at the North Island in 1642. At the time, Zealandia was divided into numerous territories that were engaged in constant warfare. Tasman did not stay long, and the next visit by Europeans would not come until 1769 with the arrival of James Cook. By 1769, many of the smaller states had been absorbed into larger territories of roughly 6 large kingdoms (whose territories roughly correspond to the Provinces of the North Island). Cook established good relations with the Kingdom of Moynaq, where he first landed. Trade initiated soon after and British legations were allowed to set up an embassy in Moynaq. Other kingdoms resisted European influence (despite cultural similarities and similarities between the people themselves) and thus did not establish relations with the British. By 1780, the Holdanjel of Moynaq – Aleksander I - had conquered all but the most remote Kingdoms thanks to the acquisition of British muskets and artillery, and declared himself Emperor of Zealandia. The European gunpowder weapons far overpowered the bows, arrows, longswords, and spears other kingdoms used and allowed Moynaq to easily unite the country. In 1790, the first Christian missionaries began arriving in Zealandia. These missionaries did not come from Britain, however, and hailed largely from Greece, the Ottoman Empire, Armenia and Egypt. The British saw Zealandia as a beneficial trading partner and waypoint for their developing colonies in Australia, but little else. As a result, the Christianity that was brought to Zealandia was influenced by Eastern Christianity rather than Protestant or Catholic Christianity. In addition to religion, these missionaries brough with them the Cyrillic Alphabet, which was quickly adopted by the government and population due to its ease of writing as compared to the older Indic script used earlier. The Christian history of Zealandia is much like that of the indigenous peoples of the Americas. Rather than replacing the existing religious tradition, Christianity formed a synthesis with the indigenous religion – similar to what happened with Buddhism and Shinto in Japan. Nature worship continued to be the defining aspect of Zealandian Christianity, but incorporated Christian theology by making the former nature deities into messengers from God, akin to prophets and saints. The Emperor was seen as the head of the Church, which by 1800 was recognized as an autocephalous province of the wider Orthodox Christian world. The Modern Period With unification and increased British contact, Zealandia plunged into an active process of westernization, similar to what Japan and Turkey were experiencing at the same time. Zealandia adopted western judicial and military institutions while some western cultural influences integrated with its traditional culture for modern industrialization. Throughout the late 19th century Zealandia emerged as a industrialized society, but much of the economy was still based on agriculture and the population rural. Rather than peasant society however, Zealandian farming was state of the art, and mimicked agricultural advances in Western Europe and America. In 1840 Zealandia signed the treaty of Watangai, establishing a military alliance with Britain, and ensuring the country’s independence would be guaranteed by the United Kingdom. WWI saw Zealandia join Britain as an allied power, and the country sent troops to Europe, fighting notably alongside Australians in their ANZAC alliance at Gallipolis and the Western Front. Zealandia suffered through the Great Depression alongside the rest of the world, but by 1939 the economy had recovered. Zealandia, per its alliance with Britain, declared war on Germany and Italy and entered WWII in 1939. Though Zealandian troops fought in North Africa and Iraq, once Japan entered the war in 1941, most Zealandian fighting was concentrated in the Pacific, far closer to their homeland. This participation in the Pacific brought the country closer to the United States, an alliance that continues to this day. In the 1960s until 1970 Zealandia provided military support alongside the US in Vietnam, and also has assisted greatly by sending troops to Afghanistan in the global war on terror. From the end of the war to the present, Zealandia experienced great economic growth. In 1949, the monarchy was transformed into a presidency, who served for life, but was elected by the people when he or she died or resigned. The president, unlike some monarchies, exercises great political power, but can be restricted at times by the legislature. A parliament was also established to be the governing elected body of the country. Though today Zealandia is criticized for the undemocratic nature of its presidency, the country enjoys great democratic success and regular and free elections. Geography Geography Geography As stated, Zealandia is centered on the two islands of Zealandia, so geography will cover that of the islands. All coastal regions, from north to south, enjoy a Marine climate, with cooler (70s) summers and mild (50s), rainy winters. This climate region which bears resemblance to that of Britain, Australia, and Washington, is where 80% of the population lives. Toward the interior, high mountains immediately appear. The two main mountain ranges—the Southern Alps and Ozara Mountains—have almost no foothills and seemingly rise directly out of the coastal plain. The Ozara mountains are more populated than the wild Southern Alps in the South Island, but the large majority of the Ozara mountains remain untamed. The Ozara Mountains contain many volcanoes, which makes Zealandia one of the most volcanically active places on earth. Additionally, the mountains in these ranges are also some of the tallest, rising to heights of 13,000 feet. Many lakes dot the interior of the country, and most are exceptionally deep, reaching 1000 feet in some places. The high mountains create many deep, sometimes isolated valleys, most of which are covered in dense cloud forest. These valleys are some of the most isolated places on earth, and very few people visit them due to their inaccessibility and harsh terrain. Flora and Fauna Zealandia has many endemic species of plants and animals. In fact 80% of all plants and animals can only be found in Zealandia. Forests of ferns and cedar as well as pine cover the coastal plain, often alongside farmland, though large tracts of forest are quite common. The interior of the islands are very wild. This region contains forests of maple, beech, ferns, pines, cedar and subtropical plants that often grow in high rainforests. The animals of Zealandia are almost all endemic. Large animals like the Zealandian Elk and the Llama are found in the coastal plains. As you move inland, animal life begins to resemble subalpine life, with leopards and foxes roaming dense cloud forests. Climate The far north of the country has subtropical weather during summer, and inland alpine areas of the South Island can be as cold as -10°C (14°F) in winter. Most of the country lies close to the coast, which means mild temperatures. Much of Zealandia receives lots of sunshine, but average rainfall is high and distributed throughout the year. Snow typically appears during the months of June through October, though cold snaps can occur outside these months. Most snow in Zealandia falls in the mountainous areas, like the Ozara Mountains in the north, and the Southern Alps in the south. Government & Politics Demographics Economy Today, Zealandia has a high-income, advanced economy similar to many other western countries. With a nominal GDP of over $558 billion, Zealandia has the 23rd largest economy in the world according to the International Monetary Fund. Since the 1970s the economy has industrialized greatly. Before this, Zealandia was a heavily rural and agriculture-dependent society. During the 1970s, the economy performed very poorly, and many families in rural Zealandia bore the brunt of the transforming economy and poor world economic outlook. Many families in the countryside were forced to migrate to cities or even grow their own food on their farms to survive. Day to day life for the average Zealandian was a struggle as the agricultural market collapsed and runaway inflation drove up prices, and many people were forced to resort to the barter economy to get basic needs. By the 1980s, the Zealandian economy had recovered, and i fact, it boomed. Though agriculture remained important, as it does to this day, the economy had shifted its basis to manufacturing, high tech industry, and service-based jobs. The average family income skyrocketed and economic output raced upwards, aided by increased trade with Europe, China and America. This growth continued through the 1990s and though the economy suffered during the 2008 recession, the country maintained slight growth during these years. Today, the economy is back to normal levels of growth for developed countries. Zealandia's manufacturing industry is highly developed. High education attainment and literacy rates has taken Zealandia from a rural economy to a high tech competitor on world markets. High investment in free, public education starting in the 1960s and continuing emphasis on educational attainment has made the Zealandian workforce one of the best-educated in the world. Unusual among developed countries, however, is the importance of the primary and manufacturing secors. Thanks to restrictions on unions and generally low operation costs and tax rates for corporations, Zealandia can compete with countries like China, Taiwan and Korea, mimicking Japan's example of high tech manufacturing and preventing American and European type manufacturing crises. Zealandia produces all kinds of manufactured products in the field of transportation. MZ Motors, the country's domestic vehicle manufacturer dominates the in-country car market and exports to Australia, Indonesia and the Pacific region. Space products is another important industry in the country. Zealandia has many self-made satellites and currently operates one spacecraft orbiting around Mars. The country continues to develop new space-related technology. Zealandia is also a major developer and maker of nuclear reactors, and exports them to many countries as well as for domestic use. Shipbuilding is a vital industry in Zealandia, and the country exports many ships to international customers. As much as 15% of ships on the sea today were built in Zealandia, similar production numbers to Korea and China, other shipbuilding powerhouses. The steel industry is also an important contributor to economic output and employment within the country. The agricultural market remains to this day one of Zealandia's most important industries. The country is a major producer of raw materials, such as natural gas, uranium, silver, iron ore and coal as well as lumber and aquaculture resources. Rice, cotton, and vegetable and fruit products are just a few of the crops Zealandia produces, thanks to its moderate maritime climate. Zealandia is a food exporter, and despite its small size, produces over 85% of the food consumed in the country domestically. Energy Zealandia is a net energy importer due to its location as a relatively small island nation with few petroleum reserves. To prevent dependencies on foreign oil from developing, however, the government has invested greatly in alternative energy sources. Hydroelectric power, though limited due to the lack of large rivers in the country, produces about a quarter of the country's energy, largely for South Island cities like Vaalburg and Kiel. Wind pow er is the most productive, making up a third of the country's energy production. Nuclear energy is another important source of energy in the country, and nuclear energy accounts for another third of the country's energy output. The remaining energy consumption is supplemented through energy imports from Australia, Canada and Russia as well as the burning of domestically mined coal. By 2030, the government has set a goal for the country to be completely energy independent and to cut the reliance on non-renewable resources down to less than 5% of energy production. Infrastructure Zealandia has an extensive transportation system that many of its people utilize every day. By law, every city with a population of over 50,000 is required to provide a publicly available bussing system (with government subsidized help), which can charge for tickets and other services, but not at exorbitant prices. The KiwiRail oversees city bus operations. KiwiRail also operates national passenger rail lines, which crisscross the nation and reach every corner of Zealandia. Rail travel is quick, efficient and saves time for passengers from driving. Rail travel is extremely popular in Zealandia, and many people utilize KiwiRail’s transportation systems every day. Many of the largest cities also have above ground rail systems. Moynaq, Vaalburg, Auckland, Arnhem, and Tripoli have above ground light electric streetcar-train rail systems that provide similar services to buses, which they run alongside. Subway systems are also found in Moynaq, Vaalburg and Auckland. These subways transport people around the city quickly through efficient underground railway systems. Throughout Zealandia, Airports both large and small are found in the cities and the countryside. Zealandia has many small, private airfields, which are not allowed to have more than one airstrip. Moynaq, Vaalburg, Auckland, Tripoli, Arnhem, Kiel, Tlaxcala and Trømso all have large airports that can take passengers overseas. These and only a few others are the only airports than can handle large, passenger jet traffic. Culture Zealandian Culture is unique, and is not often considered similar to western culture due to centuries of isolation. Axipaal is the official language of Zealandia, and is taught at all schools. Axipaal is a Germanic language that closely resembles Swedish, Norwegian and Old English. Axipaal is the sole language used in public and at home with non-immigrant families. To become a Zealandian citizen, you must become knowledgeable in Axipaal. Approximately 61% of Zealandians belong to the Church of Zealandia, an autocephalous Oriental Orthodox Christian denomination closely resembling the Greek and Syriac Churches. One of the major differences in the Church of Zealandia, however, is the amount of animistic influence it has. Many saints in the Church are often represented solely as animals, and one of the main ways to connect to God is to be one with nature. Most of the remaining population are irreligious. General Attitudes & Personal Appearance Zealandia is a clean country. There is a stiff fine for littering, and even petty vandalism can earn you heavy fines or even jail time. Zealandians are easygoing about most things in life, and social groups and clubs are popular. Zealandians are also comfortable with expressing feelings openly with each other and helping others, friends or otherwise, through their problems. Personal appearance is important in Zealandian society. Western clothing is popular, but traditional clothing is still the norm, especially in formal settings such as business, but also as casual clothing. Zealandian traditional clothes generally are robes made of cotton or wool. Hair styles are similar to those in the west. Women’s hair is generally kept long and worn up or down and men’s hair is kept short, and many have neatly trimmed facial hair like a mustache. Shorts and short sleeves are common due to the mild climate along the coasts, but they are not welcome in churches. Zealandians are also noted for their use of the “Cowboy hat.” Greetings Zealandians generally greet one another with a handshake and a friendly phrase, such as “Hei, hvordan har du det??” Informal greetings often involve two kisses on the side of the face, much like those in Europe. Eating Zealandian eating styles are generally the same as the west, with a fork, knife and spoon accompanied with a napkin. Zealandian cuisine is heavily based on rice, poultry, lamb and seafood, with lots of fruits and vegetables. Water is generally not served with meals and must be requested alongside the served beveridge, which is often wine. Family Family is very important in Zealandia, and families generally operate as a nuclear family outside of large family gatherings. The average family has 2-3 children. Single parents are rare and divorce, especially due to the religion, is frowned upon. Women in the workplace are the norm, and are considered equal to men in many jobs. Zealandia was and remains to be a gender balanced society, and patriarchal ways have never been common. Although Zealandia is a 1st world country, the average age of marriage is 20-22 years old, young for many other modern countries. Marriage at a church is standard. Though the marriage age is young, the average age of having children is in line with the rest of the western world, around ages 28-29 Dating in Zealandia is like that in America. Nearly 80% of people own their own home. Diet and Food Zealandian diet is based on fruits, vegetables, rice, poultry and lamb. Rice is the only grain in Zealandia, as the island nation has never historically had access to wheat, barley or other grains. Pork and beef are absent from Zealandian diet, making food very different from western cuisine. Instead of bread, tortillas made of rice are the main substitute, and tortillas take the place of bread in all areas of cooking. Additionally, rice noodles are used in many soups and stews. A lack of pork and beef and the animals that produce them puts greater importance on Zealandia’s three sources of protein: lamb, seafood, and poultry. Food is often compared to Greek and Middle Eastern diets. Gyros, Shish kebabs and other foods wrapped in rice tortillas are staple foods in Zealandia. Coffee is popular among most Zealandians, and cafes in cities are common. Ice cream is also a popular western import, though mostly made from goat milk. Alcohol distilled from rice is common, as is potato-based vodka and wine, which is domestically produced. Sport and Recreation Baseball, soccer (called fötbahl), and hockey are the main sports played in Zealandia. Running, boating, hiking, skiing, camping and outdoor activities are also very popular. Hockey is the most popular sport in the country, closely followed by baseball, and Zealandia has its own leagues for both of these sports, of which are considered some of the best in the world. Zealandia has never hosted the Olympics, but always forms competitive teams for the event. Zealandia performs well in both the winter and summer Olympics, and the country has ranked highly on a medals-to-population ratio at recent Games. Zealandia has hosted the commonwealth games once in Moynaq, and periodically makes Soccer World Cup appearances. Extreme sports and outdoorsman sports are very popular as well. Music & Film Zealandia has an endemic music industry in Axipaal, but many young people who have a knowledge of English listen to English-language contemporary music. Zealandia has also produced several notable English-language artists, like Lorde, even though their native tongue may be Axipaal. Traditional Music is much more endemic, and remains popular in modern society. Zealandian music utilizes fiddles, sitars, lutes, flutes, koto, and recorders often, and is generally regarded as soft music. Zealandian Music is often described as a fusion of South Asian and East Asian musical traditions. Filmography is similar, with many movies produced in Zealandia, especially the country’s animated “Anime” movie culture. Anime, an import of Japan, is extensively popular in filmography. Both indigenously produced films and Japanese films are a popular genre. English language films from Hollywood are the most popular, and are shown in Axipaal and English. British and Australian film is also popular. Literature '& Media ' Literature has been prevalent in Zealandia since ancient times, and as a society which achieved high literacy rates relatively quickly, literature has been popular for some time among nearly all people. Epics telling of nature spirits (ånder) and ancient heroes (helter) are found in medieval epics, as well as stories focused on the lives of feudal Kreiger (samurai-type figures) and peasants. Public radio was introduced in 1922. Televisions are commonplace in Zealandia, and private news networks broadcast information alongside TVZL, the state-owned news service (like BBC). Newspapers are still commonplace. Australian, British, Japanese and American TV is found alongside local and national programming on TV networks, though broadcasted in Axipaal Science & Technology Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse